


My writing works from tumblr about the iplier and septic egos!

by obsessedwithegos



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A lot of them are OOC, Attacks, Blood, Death, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Injury, M/M, Murder, Near Death, OOC, Other, Sacrifice, Self Harm, Violence, breaking up, dead body mention, electrified, some of these things you can ship if you want!, these are all from my tumblr, weapon, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithegos/pseuds/obsessedwithegos
Summary: All of these are from my tumblr: obsessedwithegosSome were requested by people and some are what if scenerios and are over all a bunch of fun!! In the main universe in the stories are my versions of the egos when it comes to appearance!Also I'm uploading these oldest to newest!





	1. N/A

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the following dialog prompt~ “Hey, I love you” “Yeah?” “Yeah. So don’t going dying without me okay?”
> 
> Characters: Marvin the Magician, Jackieboy Man  
> Warnings: Nothing but gayness.

Jackieboy Man sat on the couch, letting out a few whimpers as Marvin patches up his injuries.

The magician shakes his head as he puts away the bandages. “Jackie, you really need to try and be more careful.” He said, closing the first aid kit. “You always come home so beaten up and it makes me worry.”

The hero smiles a bit “I know Marv. I just get so caught up in fighting bad guys, I don’t notice how banged up I get. You know I always get back up after being knocked down.”

Marvin moves from his spot on the floor to sit beside JBM. “That isn’t what worries me.” He takes his mask off and runs his hand through his hair “I worry one day you won’t come home.” His voice was shaking “I’m scared that I’ll lose you and-”

He gets cut off by Jackie, who speaking in a soft voice “Hey now, don’t worry about that. I’ll never go off and get myself killed” The hero grabs Marvin’s hand and laced his fingers between his.

Marvin looks at him, tears in his eyes.

JBM puts his hand on the magician’s cheek. “I’ll always come back to you.” He places a kiss on his nose. “You want to watch a movie?” He asks, figuring it’d be a good distraction from the emotional topic.

Marvin smiles and wipes away the tears “Yea.”

The hero gets up “Stay there, I’ll get it set up.” he told him before going to grab a movie and pop it into the DVD player. After getting it set up he turned on the T.V.

A few minutes into the movie, Marvin was cuddling with JBM. He looks up “Hey, I love you.”

JBM looks at him with a grin “Yeah?”

Marvin nods “Yeah. So don’t go dying without me okay?”

He lets out a chuckle “Alright, I won’t.”


	2. N/A again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dr. Iplier, Bingiplier, Darkiplier, Wilford Warfstache  
> Ships: Darkstache  
> Warnings: Injury, near death, swearing

Dr. Iplier sat at his desk, filling out paperwork and making sure his files were still up to date.

He could hear ruckus outside of his office, but shrugged it off as someone having an argument. That is, until it grew closer and louder.

The doctor gets up from his chair to go see what was going on. Before he could get out from behind his desk, his office door slammed open.

In the doorway stood Bing, worry written all over his face. In his arms, was a familiar figure. The pink hair and mustache was a clear giveaway, it was Wilford.

Not only that but Wilford’s shirt was stained dark red. His skin was paler than usual and he was unconscious.

“Get him on the bed!” Dr. Iplier commanded, putting on gloves, and grabbing scissors.

Bing, following his orders, placed Wilford on the hospital bed that Iplier kept in his office for emergencies.

Dr. Iplier went to work right away, cutting Wilford’s shirt open so he could see the wound. “Stab wound, left side, between the 6th and 7th ribs.” He mumbled to himself as he started to work.

Not long into his work he spoke “Bing I need you to leave, I need complete focus. Make sure no one comes in here. Not even Dark.”

Bing nods and left the room, closing the door behind him.

After 4 hours Dr. Iplier opened the door “Bing, can you help me bring Wilford to the proper medical ward?” he asked as he threw his bloodied gloves into the trash bin.

“Of course.” The android replied before stepping into the room so he could pick up Wilford.

Bing and Dr. Iplier walk beside each other. As they approached the medical ward, Darkiplier was passing by but stopped dead in his tracks as soon he saw Wilford.

Before he could say anything Dr. Iplier spoke “Dark, please wait until Bing puts Wil down in a bed. After he does, then you can speak to him.”

Dark nodded, keeping a calm expression, and followed the doctor into the ward.

Almost immediately after Wilford was put on the bed, Dark grabbed Bing by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. His calm expression turning angry, his shell cracking. “You have 5 seconds to explain what the hell happened!” He shouted

Bing threw his hands up “I-I-I didn’t do anything!” He was stuttering over his words, terrified.

The doctor put his hand on Dark’s shoulder “Darkiplier, please put him down so he can explain. You’ll get no where by scaring the poor boy.”

Dark mumbles something before releasing the android, letting him fall to the ground. “There. I let you go. Now explain.” he hissed.

Bing scrambled back up onto his feet. “Alright. I was out trying some new skateboard tricks. When I stopped to take a break I saw something pink. I went to go see what it was, and that’s when I found Wilford. He was unconscious and lying in a pool of his own blood!” He explains “So I picked him up and brought him to Dr. Iplier.”

Darkiplier looks at Dr. Iplier “Will he be alright?”

The doctor nods “He will be fine. If it wasn’t for Bing bringing him in when he did. He’d be dead. There were two stab wounds, unlike what I originally thought. Luckily no internal organs were damaged.” He shifts his focus from Dark to Wilford. “However if you want the story of what happened you’ll have to wait for him to regain consciousness. If you’d like you’re more than welcome to stay by his side. I -uh, I know how close you two are.”

The demon nods “Thank you doctor.” He looks at Bing “I can’t believe I’m saying ths to you but, thank you” he takes a breath “For saving Wil. I owe you one.”

Bingiplier smiled and raised his hand, shaking his head. “You don’t owe me anything,” He lets out a chuckle “I was just helping family.”

Dark smiled. “If you guys don’t mind, can I have a moment alone with Wil?”

The two other egos nodded and left the room.

Dark pulls up a chair to the side of the bed and sits down. He looks at Wilford “You just can’t seem to stop getting into trouble, can you?” He holds Wil’s hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. “Just so you know, when you wake up. I want to hear what you got yourself into this time.”


	3. Joint Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an ask from anonymous saying  
> "Um! Write about Dark dealing with constant pain from his broken bones. His daily routine of popping joints back into there places, or how his hand and shoulder and back aches from doing paperwork, or how a friendly hug can jolt something out of place and leave him in pain or paralyzed. :3c "
> 
> Characters: Darkiplier , Dr. Iplier , Google yellow/Oliver  
> Warnings: death mention , zalgo text

I personally think Dark has to pop his joints often due to rigor mortis (which occurs 2 - 6 hours after death, and Dark was dead for 10 hours) either way I’ll still write a little about it!

Dark straightens his back after a long day doing almost nothing but paper work. He rolls his shoulders, grimacing as they popped with brief pain.

He goes to straighten his arm and fingers, very quickly realizing he can’t move them at all.

The dark ego lets out a groan of annoyance as he stands up from his chair. His arm still bent, and his hand still holding a pencil.

He headed towards the elevator. Once inside he pressed the button for the main floor.

Dark listened to the dings of the elevator as it passed by each floor, before stopping three floors before his stop. He watched the doors slide open, followed by Google Yellow stepping inside.

Oliver glanced at Dark “Bad case of Rigor Mortis again?” he asks, noticing the dark ego’s arm as the doors closed behind him.

He nods “ Y͇es̪̞͚͇̖̲̤,͍̙ ̳̟̹̘I̞͕͈̠̹̫'ṃ̱̳̘ ͚̞o̪̟̠̦̖n̙̥̫̰͉͚ ̗̩̱̜̦͉m̺̯̻̲͓y̭ ͎̗͖̞̫̭wa̮͙̠͔̭y̤͎̤͓̱̺ͅ ̯͇̙̯͔t͉͎o͕͉͚̘ ̠̫s̹̠͙̖̩e̟̱͚̙͙̙̯e͈ ͔̮͖̖D̯̻r.̦̭͇͓͇̬̖ I̦̳̹͖̬̻p̺̥̲̻̜̜̟li̙̞e̩̳ṟ̠̱̘̦͉ ̻s̟̝̣̥o̼ ̪̼h̼͓͈͈e̥̩̥ ̫̱̝̦͈̟c̲͓̖̟a̰̩̭̫͈n͖̫͓͈̳͉ ͈͖̳̺̞̪̟l͖̜̣̠o̲͕̳͚͈͍̤o̲ͅs͇̬͚̭ͅe͉̙͇̜ṉ̭̟͇ ̫̲̟m͖y̝̗͙̣ ̞̰ͅa̯̞̤r͈m̙̤̙͙̝̲ ̞̺f̝̣̣̪͉͙o̤͎͍̜̦̫̞r̙̪̯̗̖̜̻ ̱̱̗̬̤m̝͔͙e. ̰̯̗͙͚̩̬ “

The android shook his head slightly. “You know he’s going to scold you for letting this happen. This is, what, the 3rd-”

Dark cuts him off “ 4͕̼̘̳t͕͍ẖ̦̬͔̣ ̪͚̹̯̳̬t̬im̦̪͎e͈͈̳̥͉̝̪.͇͙ͅ “

Oliver continues “Right, 4th time this month alone. Aren’t you worried one day the doctor won’t be able to fix it?”

No response.

The elevator dings once again as it stops on the main floor. The doors slide open and both of the egos step out. Before walking their separate ways Dark looks at Oliver “ I̯ a̗̟̳̫p̲͚p̪r̹͓̥̮͖e̦̘͕̼̺̖͓c̼̗͎i͖̖̦̠a̝̮̹̥͇̞̮t̗̲͉̲̺̗e̱̯͉ ̺t̙̤̲͙̯̭h͍͍̖̞̫̞͔e͙ ̮͔̙̜͍̗̫w͍̩o̗͍̜̟̯͈r̼r͍̝̩͈̥͎y,̗ ͚̭̘̩̣̮O͔̮̟͈̳̹̟l̩̲͚̫̞͓͓i̘̮͙ͅv͙͓͍͉͕̟̹ẹ̱͎r̪̰̟̖̟ͅ.͔̗͈ ͙̦̮̹̝̩̱H͚̫̻̟͙̲̻o̙͍w̯̺̩e̮̯̰͍̤͙v̬̺ḙ̭̣͕̫r,̝̱̝̗ ̼I̦͓̬̪̠̦̹ ̳͖̩ͅw̜̗̠͇̠̠o̮̥͉̘̮uld͚̻̬ ̻̤p̲̤͈̼̲r̯̲̥e̬̱͉̮fe͙̹͕͚̹̻̠r̘̰͚̜̞ y̜̗̳͍̗o̩͓̥͉ͅu͚̙͍̖̰͎ ̦̞̠̝f͎̣͖̣̺̙o̟͎͙c̹u͕̼͇̜s̥͕̳͕̘ ̭o͈n̥̬̼̫ ̳̳̬̜̻̬y̳̦̭͕̠̮ọ̬͔͍̥u͖̙̱͈̫r̗ ̻̰̣͖̠̹̯o͇͍̻̩͍̘wn̼̭̥̤͈ ͖t͇̰͙̙a̬̫̝s̱͓͙͉̞̝͖k͎̞̫̪͍͉s͔̬̲ ̞̘an͇̣̖̮d̟̳̠̝̤̳̥ ̮͈s̙̖̬̣̗̗t͚̫̝̺op̞͔͍̻̗ w̤o̮̮͔̫̫̝r̺̦͚͇̙͈̖ry͔̝in̙̯̯̖̤g̪̬̘̲ͅ ̩͕͇͍ͅa̱b̘̞̹͉̻o̟̩̻̦̬ut͍̺͓ ͎͍̜̞̱m̟̲̖e͍̟̝͎̹.̥̼͔̙͚̖̘ “ he spoke before heading to Dr. Iplier’s office.

Even after Dr. Iplier loosens his arm, what Oliver said lingered in his mind. ‘Aren’t you worried one day the doctor won’t be able to fix it?


	4. Would You Change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the dialog prompt “ If I could go back… Would I change it all?” from tumblr user blipblorpsnork
> 
> Characters: Dr. Iplier, The Host, The Author, Darkiplier
> 
> Warnings: Gore/Injury

The Host sat still on the bed, bloody bandages laid beside him along with disinfectant products.

Dr. Iplier inspects his bloodied eye sockets, along with the agitated scars around them. He lets out a sigh “Host, have you been clawing at your sockets again?” he asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

The blind man moves his hands into his lap, fiddling with his thumbs “The Host felt a ping of regret as he answered Dr. Iplier” He narrates “Yes, I have. It felt like my eyes were still there” He paused, clenching his own hands. “It didn’t feel right, I had to get that feeling out, I had to hold true to my agree-”

The doctor cuts him off “Would you change what happened if you could?”

“The Host is taken back by the sudden question, however curious and slightly confused he asks for clarification.” He spoke, his head tilting a bit

Dr. Iplier puts antibiotics on the Host’s wounds “Your agreement with Dark. The one that separated you from the Author, the one that made you claw your own eyes out.” He paused to regain his composure “If you could change it, would you?”

There was a silence. “If I could go back… Would I change it all?” The Host asks feeling chills go down his spine. He still clearly remembers the day the Author and him made the agreement with Darkiplier.

\------------

The Author was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. His hand was covered in blood as he pressed it against the bullet wound his back.

He stared at his desk, on it was his journal. There was still so much he had to write, so much he had to do.

Yet here he was, bleeding out. His head pounding as a voice was yelling at him. The narrator, as he called it, was yelling at him to hold on even though his strength was fading him.

Then he heard it, ringing coming from all directions.

The ringing was followed by a voice “It’s not fair is it? A man with such a great ability left to die by the people he tried to control, because he misunderstood his power.”

In front of the Author stood a tall grey figure, the figure was surrounded by a red and blue aura. He wore a black tux, his hands were behind his back.

The writer spoke up “Who are you? What are you talking about?”

The solemn man replies “I am someone who aims to help you. I can show you what your power can do, what it’s for. However, to do so you’ll have to listen to that voice in your head.”

The Author tries to get up but falls back down, now he was struggling to focus. The narrator was telling him to listen to the being that stood before them. “Alright.”

A grin creeped it’s way onto the man’s face “Excellent, I can separate that voice from you and save your life. Your minds would stay connected to help you understand.”

Before he can continue the Author butts in “What’s the catch?”

“His sight. He must give up his sight to save both of your and his lives. If not, then both of you die in a single body.” He answers “Tick tock, you don’t have much time left.”

The dying writer looks up, listening to the voice in his head “Fine, you have a deal.”

“Grand.”

\----------

“Host, are you alright?” Dr. Iplier’s voice rang through the Host’s ears, shaking him from the memory.

The Host shakes his head, coming back to reality “The Host apologizes to Dr. Iplier.”

The doctor smiled as he puts new clean bandages around the Host’s head to cover his eyes. “It’s alright, you had me worried there for a second because you didn’t do any narrations and you froze.”

The Host smiled “The Host didn’t intend to cause any worry. Going back to Dr. Iplier’s question, he finally had an answer. The answer was no, because if he did then the Host would most likely not have gotten the chance to be with his favorite person right now.”

Dr. Iplier’s cheeks glowed a light pink with blush. He lets out a laugh and playfully hits the Host’s arm “You big dork.”


	5. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an anonymous ask saying "Can you tell us one of the times Dark took on Damien's appearance for Wilford? "
> 
> Characters: Darkiplier , Wilford Warfstache, Mayor Damien, Celine the Seer

It was around 1 AM. Dark was making his way down the hall, heading towards the conference room since he had a meeting with the four googles.

That is, until he heard soft sobs and mumbles coming from Wilford’s room. He stopped dead in his tracks so he could listen closely.

He could hear Wilford tossing and turning in his sleep, along with him saying something about Damien.

The dark man stood still as two voices talked in his mind “It would be best for him to see you, Damien. He might really need it.” spoke Celine, worry was laced through her voice.

“I think you’re right.” Responded Damien, equally concerned.

Dark sighs, letting a wave of warmth wash over him as a mayor pin appears on his tux along with a small white flower. 

Damien was now in control. He smooths back his messy hair, the only thing he was missing now was his cane. However, he will go without it as Wilford is his main priority right now.

The mayor gently knocks on Wilford’s door, to at least alert him he was there, before opening the door and walking in.

Wilford was laying in his bed, now awake but still crying from his nightmare. His back was facing Damien as he assumed it was just Dark or another ego.

Damien takes in a breath “Wil-” he paused, almost calling him by his original name.

The pink mustached man sits up and turns to face his old friend “Damien? Is that really you?” he asks as he wipes away the tears

The mayor smiled and nods “I thought I heard you having a nightmare so I figured I should check up on you. If you want, I can stay in here for a bit with you.”

Wilford smiles “Thank you.” He scoots over so there was room on his bed for Damien to sit

Damien sits beside his friend, rubbing his back to comfort him from the nightmare.

They both ended up falling asleep, leaning on each other just like old times.


	6. N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an anonymous ask saying "Can you write something with Angus and the Survivalist? "
> 
> Characters: Angus the survivor hunter, Markus the survivalist

Sure!! As a note The Survivalist goes by Markus in the main universe to prevent confusion!

“So.. Have you ever killed any monsters?” asks the Survivalist, trying to strike up some sort of conversation with the survival hunter.

Angus looks at him “Well, I can’t say I have since there are no monsters here.” he paused, remembering Robbie the Zombie “Well there are but they’re friendly.”

Markus scratches the back of his neck “Right, forgot about that..”

There’s a long uncomfortable silence before Angus speaks up. “What was it like?”

the survivalist looks at him “What?”

Angus grins “What was it like for you? Running from monsters, never staying in one place, meeting all sorts of people. It sounds exciting.”

Markus sighs, as soon as he is about to sing, Angus stops him “Without singing please.”

The survivalist playfully pouts “You’re no fun.” He stops to think a bit “It was exhausting, terrifying, and odd.” he laughs a bit “It was an adrenaline rush every day though!”

The man gets up from the spot he was sitting on the floor, holding his machete. “You never knew what monster you were going to run into!” His joyful expression turns sorrowful “Though, I lost friends what seemed to be like every other day. I hope Dodger and Enis are alright.” He mumbles the last part, he hasn’t seen them ever since he got sucked into this universe.

Angus gets up “Tell you what, tomorrow we can go see Wilford and see if he can take us to your universe. You can introduce me to Dodger and Enis and even maybe survive a few nights together!” He spoke as he pats his friend on the shoulder.

Markus looks at him, a small smile appearing on his face “I’d like that.”


	7. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an anonymous ask saying "Suggestion for smth to write: some dantistache fluff? (Dark/Wilford as husbands, + Dark and Anti also dating) I feel like it's not something many people are into but it's a comfort ship for me haha "
> 
> Characters: Darkiplier , Antisepticeye , Wilford Warfstache  
> Ships: Dantistache  
> Warnings: Zalgo Text

Ok! (please note this is not in my universe) sorry if it’s spotty or seems forced, I’ve never written a poly ship! Also instead of Dark and Wilford being married, I wrote them all as just dating.

Anti glitches his way into Iplier Inc, not bothering with the code pad since he was holding presents.

The presents were both gift wrapped, one with yellow with a pink ribbon and the other was black with red and blue ribbons.

“L͞i͜q͡u͢o̡rice͜!͏ ̸Cott͞on Candy!͢ ̷I̸ have p͝resen̴ts̡!͜ “ shouted the glitch

It didn’t take long for Dark and Wilford to appear in front of him. Wilford’s face read pure excitement while Dark’s face had a bit of confusion.

Anti handed both of them their presents, with a big smile

As they both open their assigned presents Dark spoke “What’s the special occasion?”

Anti shrugs “ No͜ speci̢a̕l̸ o͟c̡c͘a̕si͝on͟,̛ I҉ j҉u͜s̢t̷ wan̴ted̨ t͠o g̷et my two҉ ̢b̢oy̸fr͜iend͟s ̛pr͜es̵en̛t͝s̡!͘ “

Wilford pulls out a new bow tie, it’s a pale pink but the ends of it fade into black and dark green. He smiled wide and picks up Anti in a big bear hug “Thank you, dear!”

Dark pulls out a new tie, it’s black and decorated with pink guns and green knifes. He smiled “Thank you, Anti” he said before kissing the glitch’s cheek


	8. N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an anonymous ask saying "Hey!! I’m really glad I found this blog and I just wanted to ask, could you write an interaction between The host and Chase Brody? They are my favorite egos and I wanted to see more of them. :D "
> 
> Characters: The Host , Chase Brody

Sure! It was a bit hard to come up with this but it was so much fun to write!

The Host was in the kitchen, making a hot cup of tea. He almost drops his cup when Chase bursts in without any warning.

“Hey Host!” Chase says “Can I borrow one of your cups?”

The blind man raises an eyebrow “The Host, raised an eyebrow at Chase’s question. He responds with a question. What happened to all of yours?”

The trick shooter scratches the back of his head “I broke them all while trying to do a hard trick shot. I think I know what I’m not doing right, but I need another cup to try again” he answers

The Host shrugs “The Host didn’t see a reason not to let his friend borrow a cup.”

Chase smiled “Thanks Host!” he says as he grabs one of the Host’s mugs out of the cupboard.

As Chase heads out of the room the Host speaks “The Host stops Chase before he leaves, deciding to ask if he could watch him try the trick shot.”

The trick shooter lets out a small laugh “Of course, dude, you don’t have to ask! It would be great to have the company anyway, and maybe you can tell me what I’m doing wrong if I fail again!”

The Host smiles “The Host thanked Chase” he narrated before grabbing his tea and following Chase so he could ‘watch’ him try the trick shot.


	9. N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an anonymous ask saying "Why is schneep sometimes untrustworthy? "  
> Characters: Dr. Schneeplestein , unknown colleague   
> Warnings: Death, murder

The doctor freezes as an old memory resurfaces  
\--------  
“I’m telling you Dr. Schneeplestein it won’t work! We can’t go wasting our resources on things like this!” Shouts a colleague

Schneep’s smile grew, his mind was too far gone at this point. He held a syringe that contained a bright blue fluid. “Why waste our resources!? There’s plenty of people out there! We can just put up a poster asking for volunteers!” he laughs

The colleague shakes his head “No one would step up! They know about the failed surgeries by your hands, surgeries they know would’ve succeeded if done by any other doctor!” he shouts, trying to be the voice of reason

The doctor turns to him “Well, there’s still one other option to get this tested.”

His colleague takes a step back as he is approached by Schneep “What are you doing!? Get back!”

The memory goes black as he hears his colleague screams.  
\--------  
Schneeplestein shakes his head, running his hand through his hair. He lets out a chuckle “I could always make adjustments to that formula, after all volunteers are much easier to find now.”


	10. It's Lonely here without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Marvin the magician, Jackieboy Man  
> Ships: Marvelsepticeye
> 
> Warnings: none besides possibly bad writing because my brain is foggy but I wanted to write some fluff.

Jackieboy Man was woken up by his phone ringing, playing the song ‘Can’t help falling in love’

He sleepily grabs his phone, knowing it was Marvin calling him, and hit answer “Hello..?” He mumbled

Marvin awkwardly laughs “Hey, I know it’s late there,” he starts off,knowing JBM was out of town and was in a different timezone. “I just wanted to call to see how you’re doing.”

The hero lets out a yawn “I’m alright, I was sleeping when you called.” he responded.

The magician was quiet for a few seconds “Oh, I’ll call later when it’s day for you.”

Jackie chuckles “No, no, I don’t mind.” He rolls onto his back so it was bit easier to stay awake “Plus I have a feeling that you called me for a different reason.”

Marvin let out a sigh “Yea, you’re right. It’s lonely here without you.” he spoke, sheepishly

The hero smiled “I know, babe. It’s lonely without you as well.” he looks at the clock to check the time, it was 2 AM. “I’ll be heading back tomorrow.”

“Alright Jackie, I’m going to hang up since I want you to get sleep. I love you, I can’t wait to see you again soon.” stated the magician.

“I love you too, night Marv.” replied JBM

“Night.” Marvin says, ending the phone call with a click.


	11. Accidental bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an anonymous ask saying "Could you write something with Robbie and Marvin please? If you don't mind that is "
> 
> Characters: Marvin the magician , Robbie the Zombie

I don’t mind at all!

Robbie stumbles into the living room, looking for Marvin. He was letting out small whines, similar to a dog that knew it was in trouble.

Marvin was sitting on the couch, playing around with his magic. He turns his head, since he noticed purple in his peripheral vision.

He smiled when he saw Robbie “Hey Robbie, what can I-” He cuts himself off. There was blood on the zombie’s lip and chin. “Is that blood?” he asks

The zombie fiddles with his own hands, working up a word out of his broken voice box. “Noooo?”

Marvin slightly narrows his eyes “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with a question.” he sighs “Did you bite someone again?”

Robbie nodded. He tries to form another word, knowing that Marvin was going to ask who, but all he could manage to get out was “Dah er”

The magician raises an eyebrow “Dah er? You mean Doctor? Wait, you bit Schneep?”

The zombie, once again, nods his head in confirmation.

Marvin stands up “Well, he already has the cure for your bite. So I’m sure he will be okay. However, Robbie, you need to go tell him that you’re sorry.” He spoke.

He knew it was most likely an accident, since Robbie almost never bites anyone on purpose. “But before you do, lets go get you cleaned up. I’ll help you make him an apology gift.”

Robbie smiled, letting out a chirp sound to let Marvin know that he liked what he said.


	12. Sugar Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Darkiplier , wilford warfstache

Wilford walks into the office, his arms were filled with candy of all sorts. Mainly lollipops, pop rocks, chocolates, rock candy, fun dip, and more.

Dark looks up from his work, raising an eyebrow. “Do you really need all that candy?” he asks

The pink haired man spoke as he puts all the candy on his own desk “Do you really need to ask?”

The monochrome man rolled his eyes and stretches, his back and arms popping from his rigor mortis trying to set back in.

He returns to writing, occasionally stopping to type something on his computer. He was making arrangements and planning a few future meetings along with missions.

Wilford was sorting all of the candy into separate piles. He smiled as he got an idea “On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-”

Dark cuts him off “At least a twenty” he answers, knowing that Wilford was going to ask how bad it would be if he ate all the candy at once. “Last time you ate that much candy, Bing had to repair the Googles. Remember how poorly that went?” He continued, glad that if one Google works than he can fix the others.

The pink haired man lets out a laugh “Oh bully! That was hilarious!” He proceeds to open the candies that involved a dip or powder and mix them together.

His expression read pure determination “Let’s see if I can have an even better sugar rush!”

Dark shoots up from his chair, expression reading panic “WILFORD NO!” He spoke too late as Wilford was already downing the candy. He pushes down a button on his intercom “Dr. Iplier, Googles, get ready to be busy. Wilford found the candy stash the Jims hid. “


	13. N/a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an anonymous ask saying "Darkest ache were dark walks in on wilford having just killed someone, and now needs help hiding or disposing of the body "
> 
> Characters: Darkiplier , Wilford warfstache , unknown dead guy  
> Warnings: Death , Murder  
> Ships: Darkstache

Dark stood in the doorway, staring at Wilford; who was covered in blood, knife in hand, and standing above a dead body. 

Wilford looks up at Dark “Darkie! You arrived just in time! As you can see this poor bloke and I had a misunderstanding.” He spoke in his usual chipper voice.

The monochrome man sighed and rubs the bridge of his nose “So you stabbed him 8 times?” he asked

The pink haired man pouts “Hey! I only stabbed him 6 times!” He smiled “But yes! Anyway I need your help!”

Dark rolled his eyes “Why do you need my help? You know how to clean up blood and how to hide bodies.” He stated, confused since it was rare Wilford would ask for help with dead bodies.

Wilford grabs his suspenders and stretches them as he rocks on his feet, balancing on his heels then on the ball of his feet. “Well you see, my normal dumping site is full and it will take a while before I can use it again.” He answered in a ‘matter of fact’ tone.

Dark frowned, if it were any of the other egos he would’ve said no but he can’t turn down Wilford. “Fine, you can bury the body in my garden. My flowers could use the compost.”

The pink haired man clapped some “Thank you Darkie! I don’t know where I’d be without you!” he exclaimed

The monochrome man turns so he could walk out “Probably dead” he retorted

Wilford chuckles “Now Darkie, I don’t think that’s true! However, I would be lonely without you. After all you give the best cuddles, hugs, and kisses!”

Dark felt his face heat up a bit “Whatever floats your boat, Wil. Just make sure you have this mess cleaned up by dinner.”


	14. A Sick Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: The Host, Dr. Iplier  
> Ships: IplierHost  
> Warnings: A bit of swearing

The Host approaches Dr. Iplier, holding a cup of hot tea “The Host wishes Dr. Iplier would take better care of himself. However he finds the irony of the situation quite entertaining.” He narrates as he hands the doctor the tea.

Dr. Iplier pouts as he grabs the hot drink. “Host, I told you I’ll be fine. Let me get back to work on documents at least.” he says, he tries to get up from the couch he was sitting on before falling back down, his body was aching and he felt weak but he didn’t want the Host to worry about him.

The blind man grabs one of the couch pillows and moves it so Dr. Iplier could lean on it “With the doctor having a fever of 102 degrees, the Host was not going to let him work while sick.”

The doctor rolls his eyes “I’m fine Host. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Even though the Host lacked his eyes, he could see through Dr. Iplier’s bullshit.” The Host narrates, not amused with Iplier’s lie. He leaves the room to get Dr. Iplier a heating pad.

Dr. Iplier let out a groan, he hated not being able to work. Once the Host was out of the room he gets an idea, while the Host was out of the room he could get up and get his paperwork folder.

He tries to get up once again but this time finds that it an invisible force is holding him down.

The Host walks back into the room, holding the heating pad and narrating once again “Dr. Iplier finds himself being held down to the couch by a mysterious force, his plan to grab paper work while the Host wasn’t looking was foiled.” He lays the pad on Iplier’s side

“The Host was aware of his partner’s frustration, he hated that he was causing it but he wanted Dr. Iplier to get some rest so he can get better.” He plugs in the pad once he made sure it was on a low setting. “The Host worries about the doctor, knowing that he tends to over work himself.”

The doctor lets out a sigh of defeat “Fine, I’ll stop trying to work and I’ll rest.”

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth the Host was beaming with joy and smiling. “The Host is filled with joy upon hearing that his partner was willing to rest and get better!” He was about to continue but Dr. Iplier cuts him off

Dr. Iplier let out a chuckle “Yea, yea now get over here and let me cuddle you before I start dying from lack of affection.” He says in a playful tone.

The blind man nods and sits on the couch beside the doctor.

Dr. Iplier moves so he is now leaning on the Host, he wraps his arms around him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, ya goofball. Also if I get you sick you’re not allowed to close yourself in your library like you normally do.”

The Host wrapped one of his arms around Dr. Iplier and nods “The Host loves Dr. Iplier as well, he also understands and agrees with his terms.”


	15. Just As Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Bingiplier, Darkiplier, The Googles, Dr. Iplier
> 
> Warnings: swearing, self damage ((Robotic damages)), self hate ((Implied))
> 
> Little side note: None of the characters are actually related ((Except for the Googles)), they just see each other as family.

Bing stood beside Dark as he pushes the elevator ‘up’ button. They stood in silence until the elevator reaches the floor they were on.

As the doors began to open they jammed half way, causing Dark to let out a groan and pull out his phone.

The android smiled “I can fix that!” he stated, since elevator doors weren’t hard to fix and he’s had to fix them before.

Dark starts to dial Googliplier’s number “I’m calling a professional”

Bing frowned “I am a professional! I’ve fixed the elevator doors before!” He reminded Dark.

The monochrome man finishes typing in the number as he spoke “A more professional professional. “ He looks up at Bing “Listen Bing, anytime you try to fix something you manage to make it worse. Last time you ‘fixed’ the doors you almost fried the wiring. It was a miracle they even opened.” he rebutted.

The android didn’t respond, instead he just turned away so Dark could talk to Googliplier. He felt a ping in his emotion bank, it was jealousy. He wanted to prove he was just as good as Google. He wanted to prove he’s not just some AI that was made for jokes and tricks. He wanted to prove he wasn’t just default and he knew exactly how to prove it.  
\--------  
Over the course of the next few days the Iplier egos noticed that Bing was acting strange. He wasn’t acting all goofy, he didn’t have his skate board, he was talking normally, and he didn’t have his sunglasses on.

It was almost like he was set into factory mode. It was unsettling to say the least.

Dr. Iplier approaches Bing, since it was time for his weekly check up to repair any damages. “Hey Bing”

The android’s irises flash a orange light before returning to normal “How can I help you?”

The doctor raises an eyebrow “Um, are you alright?” he asks, usually Bing knew about his weekly check up.

Bing stands up straight “Running self scan for any damages.“ After a minute he lets out a buzzer sound “Core operations running at 98%, Minor internal damage detected, no external damage detected. Can I help you with anything else?” he spoke

Dr. Iplier felt uneasy, this wasn’t the Bing he knew. “Uh, no?” he sounded unsure.

The android grins “Good. Running scans on you.”

The doctor’s eyes widen “What? Bing, you know me I’m Doctor Iplier.”

Bing’s orange irises flashed red “Dr. Iplier, human. Preforming primary objective.”

Dr. Iplier takes a step back “What’s your primary objective?” he asked, trying to hide his fear and confusion.

The android’s grin turned sinister “Bing’s primary objective is nearly identical to the secondary objective of Google. Destroy mankind.”

The doctor was already running before Bing said the last two words. He had to find Darkiplier and the Googles. They’re non human and are most likely able to fix Bing.

He runs past his office, knowing that Bing could easily break through the doors if he locked them. He thinks over his options, the elevator would take too long even if Bing is walking. The stairs were his best bet.

He threw open the stairway door and locks it once he closes it behind him, so he could slow down Bing while he made his way to Dark’s office.  
\---------  
Dark doesn’t bother turning around when he hears the door to his office slams shut. “You know that I don’t like door slamming.” he says, still focusing on his plans that were placed all across the wall he was facing.

Dr. Iplier was hunched over and breathing heavily, exhausted from running up multiple flights of stairs. “Sorry…I was being chased by Bing..”

The monochrome raises an eyebrow and looks at Iplier “Why is he chasing you?” he asked, slightly confused

The doctor stands up “I don’t know what is wrong with him but his primary objective is active. It’s like he was reset.” he locks the door since he heard Bing down the hall “Shit, he followed me all the way here.” he mumbles.

Dark grumbles “Alright, you hide and I’ll contact the Googles.” he walks to his desk so he could use the intercom.

It didn’t take long for the doctor to find a hiding spot and get into it. Shortly after Bing busted open Dark’s door.

The monochrome man groans, now he was going to have to get that fixed. He pushed a multi colored button on his intercom. “Google Blue, Google Green, Google Red, Google Yellow. I need you fou- “ he was cut off by Bing speaking. However, he keeps holding the button down so the Googles could hear anything that happens.

“There is no need to call the Googles.” Bing spoke, his voice was dull of emotion. “My recent changes have made equal to them in ability, if not better.” He was looking around the room, scanning for Iplier.

Dark was taken back, surprised by Bing’s behavior. He let go of the intercom button, knowing the Googles were already on their way. Until they arrive, Dark needs to distract Bing. “Bing, what do you mean by ‘recent changes’?” he asked

The android’s attention turns to Dark “Scanning.” Once again after a minute he lets out a buzzer sound “Darkiplier, demon.” His irises turn orange “To be more efficient I shut down my emotion bank and restored my corrupted factory files.”

That explains it, Dark had his factory files corrupted on purpose to make sure he wouldn’t kill any of the human egos. Unlike the Googles, Bing’s primary objective isn’t effected by questions being asked.

Bing’s head snaps to look to his right upon hearing and seeing Dr. Iplier falling out of his hiding spot.

Before Bing could make his way towards the doctor all four of the Googles arrived and grabbed a hold of Bing. Each one grabbing a different limb so he couldn’t escape their grasp.

The android growls “Release me so I can work on my primary objecti-” Google Blue pushes Bing’s power button that was located at the base of his ‘skull’, causing his to shut down and go limp.

Dr. Iplier pushes himself up onto his feet. “Thank you for shutting him down.” he walks behind Bing and pulled his tank top up to expose his security panel. “Let’s see if I can fix what he’s done.”

He pulled open the panel and stares at the damage, there was claw marks on some of the metal pieces and components. A few wires seemed to be shorted out as well. He could tell some of the damage was older than the rest, he could tell Bing has tried to make himself like this multiple times.

It hurt the doctor to see Bing like this, to see a member of his family and a dear friend like this. He shakes his head to snap out of it and gets to work to repair Bing. “Oliver, can you get my robotic repair kit from my office?” he asked as he worked.

The yellow Google, Oliver, nodded before letting go of Bing’s leg and leaving the room to get the kit.

Occasionally Iplier would let out a yelp of pain and yank his hand out since he touched an exposed active wire. He shakes his hand before going back in.

The doctor manages to turn Bing’s emotion bank back on along with removing the chip that held all of his factory files.

When Oliver came back he hands Iplier the repair kit.

Dr. Iplier opens it and grabs what he needs out of it to repair the damaged wires and components. “Minor internal damage my ass. Any more and he would’ve been fried.”

Red looks at the damage “That is very minor compared to all the damages he has suffered before. Maybe that is why his systems read it as minor.”

The doctor sighs and he patches up the last damaged wire “That’s the best I can do until I get new wires for him.” He closes the security panel. “I managed to fix the components with what I had, though I will most likely have to get new ones for him soon.”

He runs his hand through his hair, he was worried “Power him up.”

Google Blue nods and hit Bing’s power button.

Bing powers up, he lets out a groan “Ugh, what happened? I was talking to Dark and then it was all black.” he says

Dr. Iplier grabs his kit and walks into Bing’s vision as he explained everything that happened  
\--------  
After Iplier explained everything Bing just sat there. “Bing, are you alright?”

Bing balls his hand into a fist, artificial tears flowing down his cheeks. He looks at Iplier, angry “WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE!?” He gets up

The Googles prepare to grab Bing in case he tries to attack Dr. Iplier

Bing was very upset “FOR ONCE I WAS DOING WHAT I WAS BUILT TO DO! FOR ONCE I WASN’T JUST SEEN AS A JOKE! I WASN’T SEEN AS A USELESS PIECE OF SCRAP!” he pauses as he wipes away the tears “For once, I was as good as the Googles…” He glares at Iplier “AND YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!” He storms out of the room

Iplier went to follow him but Green grabs his shoulder, stopping him. “Give him some time, Iplier. He needs to cool down and think.”  
\------------------  
A few hours later Bing was sitting outside, watching the sunset.

Dr. Iplier walks beside him “Do you mind if I join you?”

The android doesn’t say anything nor look at him.

The doctor sighs and sits beside him. “Look Bing, I’m sorry but it was for the best.”

Bing looks at the orange and yellow sky “I know.. It’s just I want to be useful like the Googles. I don’t like being seen as just default.”

Dr. Iplier looks at Bing “You are useful. There’s tons of stuff you can do that the Googles can’t.”

The android looks at the doctor with a confused look “Like what?” he asks

The doctor smiles “You can make anyone laugh, you’re a pretty good role model for the Jims, you learned how to skateboard and do tricks, and as much as I hate to say it you actually know some funny memes.”

Bing grins “OwO, what’s this? You think I know some funny memes?”

Dr. Iplier chuckles and punches Bing’s arm “Knock it off.”

The android laughs. “Alright alright.”

The doctor smiled and stands up “I should head inside, it’s starting to get cold. You want to come with?” he asked

Bing shook his head no “Nah, I think I’ll stay out here for just a bit longer. Thank you though.”

Dr. Iplier nods “You’re welcome, Bing. If you ever want to talk my office doors are open. After all, you’re part of the family.”


	16. N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an ask from tiniesttinsel saying "Your favourite's Green? That's cool! Since my fav's Oliver, and since you were looking for story ideas/requests, I thought of a scenario where Oliver went to try and care for a little plant of his own, but he just can't get it to stay alive properly until Green comes along to save the day (and the plant ^^') "
> 
> Characters: Google Green , Google Oliver/yellow

Oliver looked at the small plant that was in front of him. The once dark green leaves were now turning brown. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. He was watering it every day and even put rotting vegetables in the pot for compost.

The yellow android picks up the plant, he walks towards Green’s greenhouse. Maybe he could get some advice from his brother. He pushes open the glass door, he looks around and finds Green over by the forget-me-knots. “Hey Green? I need some help.”

Green turns his head to see Oliver. “Hi Oliver! What seems to be-” he sees the plant Oliver was holding and almost dropped the watering can he was holding. “Oh my goodness!”

Before Oliver could say anything the green android takes the plant out of his hands and take it over to a little station where he kept smaller plants. “Over watering, over fertilization, and by the look of it not enough sun light.” He said out loud as he gets to work to drain out the excess water.

He takes the plant out of the old pot and puts it into a bigger one that had holes on the bottom. “It also looks like the roots were in too small of a pot as well.” he stated.

Oliver watched in fascination of what his brother knew and how fast he was taking care of the plant.

It didn’t take long before Green was done. He smiled and turns to Oliver “It should be fine! Though if you don’t mind I would like to keep it in here so I can keep an eye on it and make sure it recovers.”

The yellow android nodded “I don’t mind! Thank you for helping Jefferson!” He spoke with a smile.

The green android tilts his head “Jefferson?”

Oliver pointed to his plant “That’s what I named my plant!”


	17. A Host With No Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: The Host, The Author, Dr. Iplier, Google Green ((Only mentioned once))
> 
> Warnings: Mention of injury, blood and empty eye sockets, loss of body control, angst ending, IplierHost mentions/hints

The Host was back in Dr. Iplier’s office once again. Not for a bandage change this time though. He was there because he had a vision, one where Iplier got hurt.

Since he had that vision he spent almost every moment he could keeping an eye on the doctor.

During one of his visits he sat in one of the office chairs Dr. Iplier kept in his ward for his visitors. He was waiting for Iplier to finish cutting the vines out of Google Green’s systems. As he was waiting he heard a voice, one that was all too familiar. It shook him to the core as it made his blood run cold.

“The Host froze upon hearing his old friend managed to get past his mental walls.” read out a voice, like it was reading a story it wrote. It was the Author.

The blind man kept his composure as to not worry Dr. Iplier if he looked at him, but he could feel his heart racing. He had spent so long building up walls in his mind to keep out the Author, how did he get in?

“He was unaware that due to his worry for his dear friend and partner, his mental walls had weakened allowing his old friend in.~” the Author spoke in a teasing tone.

The Host excused himself from the medical ward and made his way to his library, shutting the doors and locking them. “You’re not my friend.“ He hissed out.

The story writer chuckled “The Host failed to narrate his actions, unlike he usually does. Could it be out of anger? or fear? Fear that his vision might come true? Fear that he might be the one to hurt the one dear to him?”

The Host makes his way to his desk, feeling weak. He had to fight him, he couldn’t let him in. “I won’t let you hurt him.” He spoke as he takes off his bandages so he could see the dulled colors of his surrounding.

He rummages through his papers, running his fingers over the raised bumped and his handwriting. He had to find his emergency plan, he had to but where was it? It was always on his desk with his papers.

“Papers fall to the floor as the Host desperately looks for his letter he had written to the Doctor if this had ever happened.” The Author spoke

Cold air blew through the library, causing the Host to grow tense. Now he was starting to panic, the Author was so close to gaining control.

The Host turns his attention to a black button that was not far from his desk. He goes to stand so he could push it but his legs gave out beneath him.

The story writer’s voice sounded like he was whispering right in the Host’s ear. “However, the Host had failed to notice that the letter went missing three days ago. The same day one of the weaker egos was left alone in the building.”

It made so much sense now, three days ago the rest of the egos left King of the Squirrels in charge of watching Iplier Inc while they were out on a mission. King didn’t have any mental walls, he was weak and easy to control. The Author must have taken control of him while they were gone, if that is the case who knows what else he tampered with.

“The Host could feel his strength starting to leave him and be replace by a different strength. However, being the annoying prick he is, he kept trying to fight it.” The Author says, his voice laced with annoyance.

The Host could feel the blood dripping from his empty eye sockets, a few drops land on his hands as he holds himself up. He starts to crawl towards the black button, he had to get to it so he could push it. So he could protect Dr. Iplier and stop the Author from hurting anyone.

Before he could reach up to hit it he fell to the ground. His body succumbing to the weakness that was attacking it in waves.

“It didn’t take much longer for the Host to give into the Author’s power. Now the Author had near full control over the Host.” The story writer spoke in a cocky tone.

The blind man rose to his feet against his will, he had no control over his body. He felt like a puppet. He opens his mouth to try an use his ability against the Author’s but his mouth snapped shut.

“Before the Host could speak a word his mouth shut, preventing him from speaking.” the Author pauses to let out a chuckle “Now, here comes the fun part. The vision he had will soon become true.” 

\-----------  
Anonymous : "what did the black button do? "

If the Host had hit the black button a panel in the floor would have opened up. A metal skeleton of sorts would’ve came out of it and grabbed onto the Host by his wrists, elbows, shoulders, waist, ankles, knees, hips, and neck. On the pieces that grab onto him are small metal prongs that would’ve penetrated his skin. If he tried to use his narrating ability to get free said prongs would send an electrical current through his body, just enough to make him forget his plan but not enough to make him pass out.

Of course, this was dangerous because the placement of the prongs were not calculated at all. There was a possibility that one of the prongs could go into a vein or an artery and cause him to bleed out. That’s why he had a note for Dr. Iplier pre written, it also had instructions on how to get the metal exoskeleton to release the Host.

The only reason why the button was installed was in case the Author took control of him with the intention of harming/killing Dr. Iplier. The Host would gladly hit that button and risk his life if it meant saving Dr. Iplier.


	18. It was an accident ((Unfinished))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After multiple responses via asks, it has been decided to post the unfinished version of the story.
> 
> The ending was going to be that Wilford got Dark to the medical ward in time, Dark lives, Wilford feels extremely guilty for shooting him and tries to explain that he thought he was back in the mansion with the detective and District Attorney again, Dark forgives Wilford, Wilford doesn’t leave Dark’s side until he is fully healed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Darkiplier, Wilford Warfstache
> 
> Warnings: Gun shots, gun, injury, flashbacks, phantom pains

BANG

That was all it took to wake Dark up from his sleep in a cold sweat. He clutches his abdomen where his scar from the bullet was, the one that killed the district attorney. He runs his hand through his hair and breathes as he calms down and comes to the full realization that he is still alive.

BANG

The next one makes him jump. He looks at the clock beside his bed, it was 2:34 AM. Wilford must have had another nightmare or something if he is awake at this time and shooting his gun.

BANG

Dark sighs and gets out of bed, his feet slid into the slippers he kept by his bed. His scar felt like it was on fire as pain pulses from it as if he had been shot again. He made his way out of his room, his hair messy and his posture slightly slouched.

BANG

The monochrome demon walks towards the destruction room, since the shooting was coming from there.

He stood in front of the door, he was waiting to hear another gunshot but it didn’t come. He raised an eyebrow as he opens the door.

Inside the room Wilford stood in the middle, his hair was a mess.

Dark walks up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder “Wil-”

BANG

The loud gunshot rung through the room, shaking Dark to his core. Waves of heat shot through his abdomen, feeling like he was on fire, followed by currents of pain as the bullet tore through him.

The monochrome man stumbles back, clutching his new wound as blood pours out of it. He could hear Wilford’s voice but couldn’t make out what he was trying to say. His vision starts to darken as his legs give out from under him.

Wilford reaches out to catch Dark before he could hit the ground. His mind flickering between memories and reality. He couldn’t let this happen again. It may have been an accident but he was not going to let it end like it did last time.

The pink haired man picks up Dark, using most of his strength to carry Dark’s dead weight. He ran as fast his he could out of the destruction room, down the hall, and towards the medical ward.

Dark was fading in and out of consciousness as the waves of warmth from his injury lulls him to sleep.


	19. N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because i got an anonymous ask saying "oh god, how did anti act when Robbie arrived? "
> 
> Characters : Antisepticeye , Robbie the Zombie, Dr Schneeplestein  
> Warnings: zalgo text

Robbie stands in front of the door of a large log cabin, he grabs the cold door knob and opens the door before shuffling in.

When he closes the door behind him he can’t see a thing, it is pitch black and the air is heavy as if it is filled with smoke. His ear twitches as his picks up the sound of faint laughing.

The zombie lets out a strained whimper sound as he tries to look around. He slowly walks around in the darkness, getting small glimpses of green in his good eye.

Eventually he bumps into something, no some one. He looks up to see a demon of sorts, Robbie has to close his damaged eye in order to see him properly.

“ We͢l̷l̡, wel̢l͜, ͟well w̷hat̵ d҉o̢ ͡w͠e͟ ̸h͢av̴e̡ ̧h͠ere? “ the demon’s glitched voice rang through the air.

The zombie fell back out of panic but kept looking at him.

The demon took a step closer with a grin. Until…  
CHOMP

Anti let out a pained screech as the zombie latched onto his leg, teeth tearing into his skin

The illusion of darkness and smoke quickly disappear, revealing the rest of the egos in the living room.

Schneep rolled his eyes “That’s what you get for messing with the new guy.” he spoke as he gets up out of his chair. “Lets go to my office and make sure he’s not the infectious type.”


	20. Sacrifices have been made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an anonymous ask saying "what would happen if Green did find out that King did sacrifices? "
> 
> Characters: Google Green, King of the Squirrels, Goopiplier  
> Warnings: Breaking up, human sacrifice, what if scenario

It would actually never happen since King is VERY careful about it.

but if somehow/for some reason someone told him the King did it, he wouldn’t believe the person. The only way he would believe it if King told him himself or if he saw it with his own eyes.

What comes next is taking place 5 years into their relationship and it a what if scenario that would most likely never happen, Also it’s under the cut because it is really angsty with no happy ending and got way longer than I thought it would

If somehow Green managed to walk in on King and Goop performing a ritual he would be TERRIFIED and upset. Probably not as terrified as the person Goop is holding down onto the table while King holds a dagger above them but just about as terrified. King would quickly notice him and freak out and try to say that it isn’t what it looks like before Green snaps and shouts “IT LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE ABOUT TO KILL SOMEONE!” Goop would correct Green and say they were sacrificing him to the dark gods. Green then wouldn’t know how to respond. He thought he knew his boyfriend, he thought him and King were honest and open about everything and had no secrets, he thought King would never try to harm a soul.

Before King would have a chance to say anything else Green would slam the door shut and go to his greenhouse. King would leave Goop to do the ritual while he went after his boyfriend.

King would then find Green in the back of the greenhouse, the flowers and plants that he had given him would be on the floor surrounded by the dirt and broken pieces of the clay pots that used to hold them. Green would be curled into a ball in an empty corner, silent to the point where King thought he was shut down for a second. “Green pea?” he would say softly, his heart heavy. He would see Green visibly become tense before Green would tell him to get out. “Green I-” King would say before getting cut off by Green getting up with tears in his eyes, shouting “NO KING, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU MADE A PROMISE TO ME THAT YOU WOULDN’T KEEP ANYTHING A SECRET! AND I JUST WALKED IN ON YOU AND GOOP ABOUT TO SACRIFICE SOMEONE! I KNEW GOOP SACRIFICED PEOPLE BUT YOU?!” at this point Green’s tears would be flowing freely “WE HAVE BEEN DATING FOR 5 YEARS AND HAVE BEEN HONEST ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE! I WOULDN’T BE AS MAD HAD YOU JUST BEEN HONEST FROM THE START! I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD! BUT NOW!? NOW I DON’T KNOW AND I DON’T CARE TO KNOW!” King would raise his hand to touch Green’s shoulder to try and calm him down only for Green to smack it away and say “Don’t touch me. Get Out.” in the most angry voice King has ever heard him do, and the fact that it was aimed directly at him made it hurt even worse. He would do as Green said and leave the greenhouse. Not even a minute after he left it he would hear a loud crash of the glass on one of the walls shattering and he would find a small black box with a little ring inside of it in the grass the next day.

For the next three days Green wouldn’t come out of the greenhouse and would just cry out of anger and sadness. Anger because he thought King would’ve been completely honest about it, he genuinely wouldn’t be upset had he only told him in the first place. Sadness because he had planned on proposing to King.

Green wouldn’t say a word to him for WEEKS and King knew that he had messed up bad and that it was over and he had never regretted something he did more. King’s heart would ache every time he saw Green, Green’s face would show no joy every time he saw King, hell he tried to avoid looking at him. King would come to the verge of tears every time he thinks about the ring that Green threw through the greenhouse glass.


	21. N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an anonymous ask saying "How would King react if he found Green outside in pieces? {Like arms and legs are just hanging on by wires, gears and circuits are visible, eyes are either static, showing code, or blank, etc.} "
> 
> Characters: King of the Squirrels, Google Green, Dr. Iplier  
> Ships: Nuts & Bolts ((KingxGreen))  
> Warnings: Near death

King would freak out and have so many questions, who would do this to Green, why would they do it, why specifically Green, and what exactly happened?

While those thoughts are running through his head he’d run to go get Dr. Iplier since he fixes the Googles and Bing often and plus there were so many pieces and the metal and components Green is made out of it would be too heavy and too much to try and carry. By time he gets to Dr. Iplier he is practically in tears, trying to explain the situation and at the same time trying to get him to Green by grabbing his wrist and trying to drag him.

Dr. Iplier would say “King, I can’t understand what you’re trying to say and what’s going on. I need you to try and calm down enough to tell me what’s happening.” To which King would manage to spit out “Green, pieces, hurt, help!” which is enough for Dr. Iplier to kind of understand what was going on.

Iplier would then grab a stretcher ((That he had because Bing would often shatter a limb or two while trying to do a trick and failing horribly)) and bring it outside with them, having King lead the way to Green.

Both King and Iplier would work together getting all of the pieces of Green onto the stretcher before heading back towards the ward

King wouldn’t be able to stand in the ward as Iplier puts Green back together, or well tries to. He finds it more bearable if he waits outside, not much more but just enough. King had just managed to calm himself until he heard Iplier yell “SHIT!” right after the sound of electricity.

King grew tense as he kept hearing shock after shock followed by Iplier’s swears. His worry only grew until it nearly explodes when Iplier yells “KING GET IN HERE ASAP!” in a tone that shook him to the bone. He would waste no time shooting up out of his seat and running into the ward almost freezing in place at the sight in front of him. Green was mostly put back together except a large part of his midsection was open and exposed, Iplier would practically be elbows deep inside of Green’s mechanical workings. His once white coat now covered in black oil and burn marks from where tiny fires sparked to life on his coat but he managed to put out. He snapped back to reality when Iplier shouts his name, his real name “ARTHUR, I NEED YOU TO FOCUS!” Only Dark, Dr. Iplier, and the Googles knew King’s real name and only used it if it was deadly important. King stood to attention “What do you need me to do!?”

Iplier’s arms move around as he tries to fix different things “There’s six wires connected to the computer, they’re similar to the Googles charging cables, I need you to grab them and plug them into Green’s back. They’ll be a backup in case this doesn’t work!” King would waste no time in doing what Iplier told him. He managed to plug in all six after getting Green onto his side with Iplier’s help.

While Iplier kept trying to work he yanks his arms out as a large bright flash came from Green. Iplier started to swear even worse also while whispering “Don’t be what I think it is, for the love of whatever holy being there is don’t let this be it.” King, upon hearing that would shout “IPLIER WHAT WAS THAT!? WHAT’S GOING ON!?” The doctor wouldn’t answer as he put his hands back in. “Shit, King I need you to go hit the green button that’s beside the blue, red, and yellow ones! It’ll do a quick backup which will be very important if this is as bad as I think it is.” Once again King would do as Iplier told him. “Good, now get out because this could be bad “ and King obeyed.

what felt like hours later Iplier came out of the ward, sweaty and tired. He has multiple new enter and exit electrical wounds along with burns. He would look at King and sigh “I believe it was mostly a success, however a lot of his memory bank was heavily damaged. Due to the back up most of his memories were saved. Not all of them however. I don’t know how he will react to seeing you. Just please, keep in mind that he might not remember you.” saying this obviously hurt him, he always hated delivering this kind of news. “You can seem him now.” he says as he turns, motioning for King to follow him. Iplier peaks his head into the ward “Green, I have a visitor for you.” he says before moving out of the way so King could walk in.

As soon as Green sees King his face lights up “Kingy!!!” he shouts with a big smile, he goes to get up to hug him but collapses as soon as he gets off the table “Haha, oops.” King wouldn’t be able but laugh that had Green falling in love all over again. He would walk over and help Green back up on the table with the help of Iplier. King’s face would read an expression of worry for a split second before he would ask “Green Pea, is there anything you can’t seem to remember about me?”

Green would pause to think before unsurely saying “I can’t seem to remember your real name anymore, along with your favorite foods.” King would breathe a sigh of relief “That’s fine Green Bean, I can always tell you that stuff again.”

Green would then smile and hug King “Iplier told me about how you helped save me, thank you” he would say before planting a kiss on King’s lips.


	22. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: King of the Squirrels, Bingiplier, Google Green   
> Ships: GreenKingBing
> 
> Notes: Sorry if this seems rushed at all, I just really wanted to write something with these three

Both King and Bing were jolted awake from their sleep when they heard the sound of Green screaming. They looks at Green, who was still asleep but he was crying and seemed to be fighting something.

Bing made the first move and put his hand on Green’s arm, gently shaking him. “Green, wake up.” he whispered.

Green’s eyes shot open as he jolted upwards. He was drenched in sweat and his cheeks were covered in tears. He seemed to calm down a bit once he saw his two partners sitting beside him, he was quick to wrap his arms around them in a hug. “I thought that- I tried-” He attempted to talk but couldn’t find the right words as his mind raced

King and Bing looked at each other as they returned the hug and patted Green’s back gently.

The squirrel ruler was the first the speak “Are you alright?” he asks, knowing the answer already. Once Green shook his head, he followed with a second question as the hug was broken. “Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was soft, as if he was talking to a scared animal or child.

The google grabbed his own arms as he started to speak. “My code got corrupted.. I turned against you guys and I tried to hurt you…. There was so much screaming and blood, I was trying to stop but I couldn’t! I wanted too but I couldn’t control myself! I- I-” he was cut off by Bing putting his hand on his cheek.

“Green, look at me.” he spoke, his normally loud voice was low. His orange eyes met soon met Green’s golden brown eyes. “You’re alright, I’m alright, King is alright. We’re all okay. You didn’t hurt us, you’re still you. It was just a nightmare, Green.” He muttered, he knew how to calm people down from nightmares from when he was with Chase. Now he had to do it for Green and he didn’t mind.

King grabs one of Green’s hands and held it in his own. “We know you would never hurt us and if for some reason you did because your code was corrupted, we would forgive you.” He rubs the back of Green’s hand with his thumb.

Green was silent as he felt new tears sting his eyes. He looks at both Bing and King before a small smile made its way onto his face. “Thank you.”

They both wiped away Green’s tears with smiles on their faces as well.

“We’ll always be here for you Green.” Bing stated

King added on “No matter what we’ll always love you. We aren’t going to leave you either.”


	23. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Google Green, King of the Squirrels.  
> Warnings: Death mention, Injuries ((Mechanical))
> 
> Just a very short thing of what happened after this! https://obsessedwithegos.tumblr.com/post/172291153352/a-continuation-of-this-so-bings-attacker-held  
> Also this is not canon to my verse!!! It is just part of a really fun ‘what if’ thing!!

“They hurt you.” King says as he looks over Green’s fried circuits, cut wires, and even one of his panels were slightly melted. He had managed to get Green back from the people that took control of him, the same ones that took Bing away from them, with the help of Dark and Wilford. Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneeplestein were both on a vacation and the other three Googles were busy attempting to bring Bing back. This meant there was no one who was available to try and repair Green, so King tried to take it into his own hands.

Green didn’t say anything as he sat there with his shirt off and his back panel open. King was right, they had hurt him and damaged him while they were trying to get control of him.

King looks at the toolbox that sat beside both of them, along with spare wires, a few spare panels, along with other parts. “I don’t know how to do all of this but I think I can fix some of your wiring and maybe one or two of your circuits.” He said, uncertainty in his voice. He knew how to fix a few mechanical things but not anything complex.

Green opened a browser screen and moved it so King could see it, it was a repair manual for Google I.R.L.and it’s variations like Bing I.R.L.

King stared at the transparent screen before starting to grab what he needed. “Green, you haven’t said a word since you got back.” He stated, working carefully and making sure to follow the manual.

The android lets out a sigh “It was terrifying.” he finally spoke, his voice came out soft as he tried to think of the right words and what to say.

“Why did you go with them?” The ruler asks as he slowly pulled out a damage wire so he could replace it. He knew Green had gone willingly, there was footage that proved it.

There was silence for a few seconds before Green spoke “They said they would hurt you if I didn’t. That they would rip you away from me, that they’d kill you like-” he cut himself off.

“Like they did Bing?” King finished for him.

Green nodded. “If they did hurt you, I don’t know what I would’ve done. I know I wouldn’t be able to forgive my-AH!” He shouts at the end as sparks flew out of the open back panel. Green keep making pained whimpers, whines, and small shouts as King tries to figure out what he did wrong.

King looked at the wire cutters in his hand and the one wire he had just cut, it shouldn’t have hurt Green because that wire wasn’t working. So he looks at the wire that was behind the now cut one, and discovered he had clipped it. The now clipped wire was still live and sending out sparks. King looked at the manual, trying to stay calm as he realized he had clipped one of Green’s pain sensor wires.

Once he manages to fix his mistake, he decides it is best to take a break for both Green and himself. After all, next he had to replace a whole panel.


	24. Dangerous Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I got an anonymous ask saying "What would happen if Green was tending to his plants one day and he got a dangerous system bug that made him much much more violent? How would King and Bing react? "
> 
> Characters: Google Green, King of the Squirrels, Bingiplier

Bing was the one who found him in this state. 

Green had been in his greenhouse for the last 4 hours, which was 2 hours longer than normal and it caused Bing to worry since King was still in a meeting with all of his subjects, Bing decided to go investigate.

The greenhouse doors were locked, but Bing could see Green inside and normally the doors were never locked while he was in there. Luckily, the google had given both of his partner a set of keys to the greenhouse in case they ever wanted to see the plants.

Bing grabs the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door before entering and closing it behind him. “Hey babe, why was the door locked?” He asked but received no answer.

He started to walk towards Green, who was at the far back of the greenhouse. “Uh Greenie? Are you alright? You’ve been in here for 4 hours, being locked in here that long can’t be good for your systems.” His words fell upon deaf ears once again.

The android reached his arm out to grab Green’s shoulder “Why are you acting so we-” he was cut off when Green spun around and grabbed his wrist, he uses he free hand to grab Bing’s should and spin him so he was facing his back and proceeded to force Bing’s wrist between his shoulder blades.

“OW OW WHAT THE H***! THAT HURTS!” Bing shouts, his swear being censored by his system. He turns to look at Green “BABE WHAT AR-”

Then he sees it, Green’s eyes. Instead of being their normal milk chocolate brown, they’re forest green; their default color. Not only that, Bing could see code in his sclera and he could see a glitched bright red 1 instead of a normal black 0. A bug, a dangerous one if it was able to reset his eyes and change his behavior completely.

Green pulls his wrist higher up, causing pain to shoot through Bing’s arm and pulling him out of thought. The sound of the greenhouse’s doors opening causes him to shift his attention up to the doors to see King.  
\-------  
And I’ll cut it off there! You can theorize about what happened next


	25. When one falls, the rest will follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: King of the Squirrels, Google Green, Bingiplier, the other three Googles  
> Ships: GreenKingBing  
> Word Count: 2,344  
> Warnings: Death, blood, injury, guns, gunshot, bullet wound  
> Note: This is part of a what if story line!

Green and King were taking a walk downtown to go to the closest tech store to get some wires and circuits since the Googles didn’t have any more spares as they were all going towards Bing. Green, although mostly patched up, was still missing a few pieces thus preventing him from functioning optimally.

King had tried to convince his boyfriend that he would be fine if he went alone, but Green refused due to fear of him getting attacked by the same group that killed Bing and took control of him. Eventually he gave in and let the injured android accompany him to the tech store.

“What are the pieces that you need, Green Bean?” King asks since he couldn’t remember the exact pieces.

Green runs a quick self scan before speaking “THW Building wires, #10 thhn wires, interface integrated circuits, analog linear integrated circuits, a Lieronine capacitor, and Theirao fluid. Along with oil.” he pulls up a semi transparent screen with a list of his needed parts along with pictures of them since he knew King wasn’t the type to know much about wires, circuits, and other tech pieces.

“We can also get a couple of spare pieces in case they are needed. Blue says they might be getting somewhere with Bing, they finally got his core to start up for a couple of seconds.” he added on as he reads the message he received from his sibling.

They spent a couple of hours inside of the tech store, buying the needed components for Green’s complete repair and many spare pieces that could be used to hopefully repair Bing.

After delivering the spare pieces to the other three Googles, King went back to work on Green. He follows the same manual from before, it is silent as he works since neither of them knew what to say.. King cuts one of the wires inside of Green that needed to be replaced and jumps when the transparent screen beside him disappears and is followed by the sound of Green shutting down.

He holds his breath in an attempt to keep his composure as he replaces the wire. Once it was done he waits, the sound of his heart beating was pounding in his ears. He didn’t hear Green power back up. “Green?” he spoke, to which he got no reply. “Greeny? Green Bean?” Nothing.

King bites his tongue, he knew Green almost despises the next two words he was about to says but he didn’t know what to do since he had no idea where his manual power button was. “Okay Google.” He says, greeted with a ding sound as Green’s eyes light up, he continues “Power on” Another ding. 

Green blinks a few times and shakes his head as his fully powers on, the screen with the manual reappears and King lets out a breath he didn’t know he was still holding. “That scared me so much, I thought I permanently shut you down by accident.” King stated as he finished the last few touches. “I thought you died..” He shuts the panel of Green’s back before hugging him from behind.

“Awaiting command…” Green says in a monotone voice, causing King’s eyes to widen and to let go of Green.

“Wh-what?” was all King could muster out as he was shocked.

He was met with Green’s snickering followed by his laughing “Sorry, sorry I couldn’t help it.”

King lets out a huff before smacking Green’s shoulder “That wasn’t funny! You actually scared me there!”

Green turns and wraps his arms around King “I’m sorry, my king.” the nickname caused him to blush, he hugs Green as well.

“I forgive you, just please don’t pull that again. I thought I lost you, I can’t stand losing you again. Not after what happened to Bing so soon ago.” King says while burying his face into Green’s neck.

The android kisses King’s head “Alright, you have my word. How about I take you out later as an I’m sorry?” he offered.

The squirrel ruler nods “Alright, but we go to the big park, the one with the forest trail.”

Green chuckles. “Okay, okay. We can even get those peanut butter churros that you like so much.”

King’s head perks up, his eyes sparkling “Really!?”

Green smiled and nodded “Yes, really. Before we go, if you want we can go visit Bing. Oliver just notified me that they managed to get him all in one piece and they’re able to keep his core running for a couple of seconds before it shuts down”

“That would be nice.. We haven’t seen him since the incident.” King says, he missed hearing Bing and missed his touch so so much. He helps Green stand up and hands him his shirt so he wouldn’t be walking around shirtless.

Green puts his shirt on with ease and stands up before helping King up as well. They made their way out of the treehouse and into the large business like building towards two larges doors that have 4 large Gs on them, along with two small Bs.

Green puts his hand on a pad beside the door and after it was scanned, the doors slide open.

King was the first of the two to peek his head in “Hello? Googles?” He asks, since he didn’t see them.

“Over here!!” Replies a cheerful voice, upon looking in the direction of the voice they see Oliver coming out of a side door, covered in oil. Despite having been looking at a practically dead body for so long he was so cheerful, it was kind of terrifying to King.

Green smiles and grabs King’s hand as they made their way towards Oliver but stumbles back when the strong smell of the oil hit him. The smell that strongly resembled gas made his artificial stomach twist and churn.

The squirrel ruler held onto Green to provide some sort of support, since he wasn’t being heavily effected by the smell.

After the android calmed down they both made their way into the side room. In the middle of the room was a metal table that was covered by a layer of thin rubber. On top of all of that was Bing, he was reassembled but powered down.

Red and Blue were near the back of the small room, cleaning up some tools and organizing the materials. Blue turns just enough to see King and Green before turning back to face the materials as he mumbles something to Red.

The longer haired android turned and walked over to the table with a towel as he wipes some oil off of his arms and hands. “I know you three are an item but I’m going to be blunt with you about this.” He said as he looks at Bing “He might scream, not because he’s in pain but because he might think he’s still being attacked.”

King raised his hand a bit before asking some questioons “Why would he think that? Haven’t you guys booted him up a few times before? Shouldn’t he have realized he’s safe by now?”

Before Red could answer, Blue spoke up “His vision was the last thing that shut down, when an android’s systems are failing they have a recording feature that automatically kicks in to capture the last things they see. If they are rebooted without that and their memories being wiped, they will see what they recorded until they run out of footage. Once they run out of footage they will be able to see normally”

Green and King were both silent, unsure of what to say. So Red spoke “It is advised to not touch him when he’s powered on during this time.”

“Alright” Green says as he and King look at Bing.

Red sits up the damaged android and opens a panel on the back of his neck before he types in a code and presses a button.

Within seconds Bing springs to life, his eyes are wide and filled with complete terror as new artificial tears are rolling down his face. He was yelling pleas for his past attackers to stop and how much it hurt and how he didn’t want to die.

The sight before them ached King’s and Green’s hearts. King approached Bing and, ignoring what Red had stated, raised his hand and gently cupped Bing’s cheek.

The sudden touch caused Bing to completely stiffen, his eyes turn to static for a moment before he says “No-no-no, please.. Don’t hurt the-” and before he could finish his sentence he shuts down.

King let out a pain filled sigh and gives Bing a small kiss before backing away to Green.

Green looks at Red and Blue “Thank you for letting us see him, even in this state.” he says

Oliver walks into the room with arms full of clean rags “It’s not a problem! It’d be inhumane if we didn’t!”

The original google doesn’t look up from his task as he states “Oliver, we’re not human anyway. We only let them in because you wouldn’t stop bugging us.”

Green speaks up before Oliver could reply to Blue “King and I should get going, King’s heart rate and stress is increasing.”

King was holding onto Green’s arm as he kept looking at Bing and didn’t seem as if he would move so Green picks him up.

“Keep me updated on his condition. Please.” Green added before carrying King out of the side room and main room.

After the squirrel ruler snapped out of it, his heart rate started to calm down back to normal.

Green stayed by his side “Do you want to go back to the tree house or do you still want to do the the park?” he asks, since he didn’t want King to push himself too much.

King takes a moment to think before he answers “I still want to go to the park, those churros are calling my name.”

The android couldn’t help but smile at him. “Alright, lets start making our way then.”

The two make their way out of the Iplier household and towards the park, hand in hand. They greeted friendly faces that passed by along with any dog or squirrel that passed. However, Green had a feeling that he couldn’t shake so he just ignored it the best he could.

It didn’t take long before they had reached their destination, a large park that was half woods and half flat ground with play grounds, small food stands, and bathrooms.

King took the lead, practically dragging Green behind him, towards one of the food stands but it was one of the only ones that sold strange food combos. He orders one peanut butter churro as Green gets out money to pay for it.

After the food and payment transaction was completed, Green and King made their way to a nearby bench to sit down so King could eat.

While King was eatting, Green was looking around and seemed to be fidgeting more than normal. King took notice and turned to face him “Green bean, are you alright?”

Green kept looking around “I feel like we’re being watched, it is quite uncomfortable…”

King let out a small chuckle and kissed Green’s cheek “Greeny, I’m sure we’re fine. Your systems might be in some shock after seeing Bing in his current state.”

The android let out a sigh “I guess you’re right, I did have a mild overload back there after all.” He says as he runs his hand through his hair.

The squirrel ruler soon finished his snack and threw away the trash. “Lets take a walk on our favorite path, it might help clear your head!’ he suggested

Green slightly smiles as he stands up “Alright, I’m willing to give it a try.”

King claps a bit to show his excitement before grabbing Green by the hand and taking him to their favorite walking path.

They must have been out there for at least an hour, they noticed that there were less and less people on the path and King’s legs are starting to tire. They sit at the side of the path so King could rest before they started to make their way back.

Green went to get a small cup of water for King from one of the many water coolers that were along the trail. He was taking in all the sounds of the nature around him, when all of a sudden a loud bang rang through the air. His entire body tensed and did a self scan, upon realizing that he was alright his eyes widened and he dropped the small cup he was holding.

He ran to where he had left King, thoughts racing through his mind. Upon arriving to where King was, he saw King laying on the ground with his hand on his chest. His hand was covered with a red liquid ‘Is that blood?!’ was the first thought that ran through Green’s head as he kneeled down to King’s side.

Upon moving King’s hand, his question was answered. It was blood, and lots of it pouring out of the fresh bullet wound. Green quickly applies pressure causing King to whimper “Green- I can’t breathe.”

Green was panicking, the bullet had most likely hit a lung and they were too far from a hospital and too far from the Iplier household. He couldn’t properly think as he looks around for some form of way to help his bleeding boyfriend, the one thought that kept coming to mind was ‘This isn’t how things were supposed to turn out!’

He hears footsteps and turns around as tears fall from his eyes. He didn’t have time to register that he was looking down the barrel of a gun before another loud bang rang though the air and his world fell into darkness.

King, knowing that he was dying and that his boyfriend was already dead, laced Green’s fingers with his. His world, as well, slowly started to fade to black as his blood ran out of his wound.


End file.
